New Violet
New Violet is a moon city in the Eora system, orbiting the planet Amethyst. It is a neon-lit cyberpunk city, known throughout the system as a vice city riddled with exotic crime and adventure. Geography New Violet is a modern synthetic city, built on giant platforms covering the remnants of the ruins of the city Helios. It is built on the dark side of the moon, so it is permanently night on New Violet. The moon orbits an uninhabitable planet named Amethyst. Amethyst is a corrupted dead planet, which due to close proximity gives NV a permanent violet haze. The radiation emitted from Amethyst is toxic to humans. NV has a controlled weather pattern of continuous rain, which is laced with a chemical that neutralises the effects of radiation from Amethyst. Government The current government of New Violet is a democratically elected corporation named Pink Bunny Corp.. PBC owns most businesses in NV and uses their place in office to dominate the marketplace. The main opposition party is Infinity, a group that wants to rapidly push technology and evolution and bring the future into today. Society Primes live in high towers, with access to pristine tech that delivers results instantly and efficiently. Primes generally live with a very ‘instant gratification’ lifestyle due to their access to such technology. Their districts are called Prime. Vagues live in the slums. Vague tech is old, recycled and repurposed tech that is black market, clunky, inaccurate, and inefficient. Their districts are called Vague (more commonly called Slums). New Violet is considered a liberal society. Drugs are legal and heavily used. Overdoses are a common occurrence. Sexuality is commonly fluid. Technology New Violet is a technologically advanced society. Technology is primarily used for aesthetics. There is a great divide in access to technology between Primes and Vagues. Cybernetics are considered obscene, culturally and legally. Hybrids (individuals with cybernetic enhancements) are often reported immediately to the authorities and hunted down by the universal police unit known as Seeker Ultra. Culture Known as The Indigo while living on Icari, the ancestors of the Violetian were incredibly connected to the land and their environment. They lived on a vast continent across many tribes, and were always in the company of their tamed companion beasts the Leothin. They were a spiritual race with a deep understanding of the unique environment around them. After their exodus from their land they were relocated to New Violet, a newly constructed city built on top of the ruins of Helios, located on the moon of Amethyst. The Indigo found the transition to be more difficult than anticipated, as a formerly nature-loving race were now forced to live in a cramped artificial city cloaked in perpetual night, filled with the temptations of new and exotic technology. The harsh conditions made New Violet rapidly turn into a hotbed of crime, crushing the ancestral nature of the Indigo and shaping their descendants into a race obsessed with technology and materialism. Violetians are generally considered through the Eora system as untrustworthy and greedy. Due to the unique environment of New Violet, Violetians are generally quite thin and nimble, with longer limbs than their ancestors, and a slight purple glow to their skin due to their close proximity to the planet Amethyst and its radioactive properties. History of New Violet During The Uprising event a group of Icarians collectively named The Indigo lost their land (The Indigo Fields), which was used as a battlefield in the fight against the Hybrids. After the war ended, The Order developed a plan to relocate The Indigo to the moon of Amethyst, building a city on large platforms placed on top of the ruins of Helios. The project was a success, and almost all of The Indigo relocated to their new home on New Violet. Flora and Fauna The ecology was initially planned as a basic, clean environment similar to that of The Indigo Fields, but a booming trade in illegal exotic animal and plant life has radically changed the ecology of NV. All types of friendly alien plant and animal life can be found on New Violet, and its unique ecology is an integral part to NV’s tourism. Currency and Economy Credits are the main currency (used across Eora). NV’s main economy is based on tourism from vice entertainment (an underground sex trade, drug culture, fight clubs) as well as production and market trading of perfumes. Entertainment Violetians find entertainment in various vices, ranging from taking a wide array of experimental drugs to participating in underground fight clubs. Common harmless activities involve things like participating in Glow Network treasure hunts and lying in Earth Rooms (large dome-like theatres covered in grass that emulate the weather patterns of the ancient planet Earth). Drugs New Violet is one of the only civilised planets with completely legal drug use, which has lead it to become a hive of drug experimentation. One common drug is called Devil’s Rose, which allows the user to live inside a positive memory of theirs for a few hours, though the main side effect is that it causes ruptured eye vessels (essentially making the user cry blood). Another drug called Glide temporarily gives the user the ability to control their body mass (allowing them to essentially fly), with a devastating side effect of slowly corrupting the user’s memories and replacing them with new, imaginary ones. Religion and Cults New Violet is primarily agnostic. Fringe groups include: * Angels of Tyr: An underground pagan religion that began on The Symphony and spread throughout Eora. The figurehead in New Violet is Gabriela, who claims to be one of the seven daughters of the celestial god Tyr. * The Forgotten Children: A mysterious cult worshipping The Mother (Amethyst). They have a strict hierarchy with Faceless Ones as the majority and Nameless Ones as their leaders. They are actively trying to bring about the apocalypse, as well as luring ‘Chosen Ones’ to send to Amethyst as sacrifices. * Order of Lexi - An underground cult who worship the figurehead of The Uprising, Lexi. They are actively trying to find a way to bring her original plan back into action. * The Wandering: A group that worship the old gods of The Indigo and practice their old traditions. Factions and Organisations * Hybrids: underground group of people that body-mod themselves with tech (cybernetics); seen as criminals by The Order and hunted by Seeker Ultra. * Purists: a faction that rejects global technologies like The Glow. They mistrust the government and believe in the purity of the human condition, believing those connected to the Glow are ‘tainted’. They often protest and have a small terrorist faction within called The Omega League. * Next Genesis: A faction that believe that the survival of humanity relies on pushing human evolution. NextGen revere any type of extreme evolution in transhumanism. * The Brotherhood of Eyes: a gang of criminals led by Brick, a blind technopath who can use nearby tech to see. Upon initiation all Brothers must gouge out their own eyes, and are then given limited access to Brick’s abilities. * The Skins: A group of individuals infected with an alien virus, makes them more bug-like (shedding skin, hive mind, report to a queen). They are rarely seen in society, and NVPD have classed them as a highly dangerous group, with their movements and actions unknown to the NVPD and Leviathan. * Neovamps: a group of infected individuals who are sensitive to Glow light, but also require absorbing it to survive. Their leader is Vera, a technovamp who is able to absorb Glow light and safely share it with others. She is an egomaniac, and frequently uses her abilities to manipulate those in power. She takes care of her ‘children’, and uses them to carry out her wishes. An individual can become infected via skin contact with the blood of an infected individual. Only Violetians appear to be susceptible to infection. * Infinity: a political group that are the main opposition to Pink Bunny Corp.; they push an agenda of being the future of New Violet and a gateway into the future. They are an ominous organisation and their true background is shrouded in mystery. Corporations * Gideon Inc. - A large weapons manufacturer based in New Violet. * Pink Bunny Corp. - A conglomerate that owns the majority of the entertainment market on New Violet; is also the current government of NV. * The Lazarus Corporation - A company that develops and implements cutting-edge biorenewal procedures. * ExoGenesis - An AI development company (have to work within legal limitations to adhere to the Lexi Protocol). * Leviathan - An independent surveillance organisation used by the government; monitors all citizens. * Ivytech - A pharmaceutical company based in New Violet. * Kinkatsu Corp. - A service that personally takes over your social media and creates a campaign to completely rebrand your online life. * Lilac Ocean - A new ‘lifestyle service’ provider, promising to remove all pain and issues in their members’ lives. * Marielda - New Violet-based perfume manufacturer, well-known throughout the Eora System and revered as one of NV’s most prolific companies. Transport New Violet has a structured system, with four bullet trains: two travelling underground along the main strips going N-S and E-W, and two that travel the inner and outer perimeters of the circles. Additionally, there is a citywide system of pods that constantly travel through the city. These pods come in different sizes to cater to different capacities. They come in public (display ads, contain surveillance) and private (ad-free, no surveillance). There is also a road on the strip, primarily reserved for government vehicles, transporting goods, as well as other approved drivers. City Layout New Violet was built on large platforms in the shape of a circle atop of the ruins of Helios. It was initially designed to have residential areas along the outside and government/office buildings on the inside, but this quickly changed as wealth inequality grew. The wealthier Violetians moved into the cleaner, less populated inner-sections of the grid, leaving the densely overpopulated outer-sections to turn into slums. In the centre of the city is The Capitol, a floating tower belonging to the sitting government. Surrounding that is the inner-city or the Prime, a clean and futuristic utopia, home to wealthy Violetians, sprawling gardens and entertainment complexes. Outside of this section is the outer-city or the Vague, where millions of poor Violetians live in crime-ridden neighbourhoods in slum-like conditions filled with bars, markets, and industrial complexes. Each section of the city is split into North, East, South and West, with each section being referred to as the formal name plus the direction, eg. Prime East, or Vague North, etc. Each section is then broken up into multiple districts, usually divided depending on communities and locality. Police Departments * New Violet Police Department (NVPD) * New Violet Counter-Terrorism Force (NVCT) * New Violet Hybrid Detection Agency (NVHDA) * New Violet Narcotics Response Unit (NVNRU) called the narcambo The Glow The Glow Network is relatively new technology. It was worked on and implemented by a private organisation. This organisation found an empty ‘frequency’ in reality on a different wavelength, with humans having no way of seeing/experiencing it, and they developed technology to be able to code and edit that frequency, creating visuals (such as posters, skins, decorations, etc) that aren’t tangible, as well as hard light constructs that are tangible. All Violetians have a Glow Chip implanted into their temple on birth. Tourists are given government-issued Glow Visors that they can use to experience The Glow. __FORCETOC__